villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clockwerk
Clockwerk is the main antagonist in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, a chief villain in Sly 2: Band of Thieves, ''and a secondary villain/unwiling ally in ''Sly Cooper Thieves in Time, and the founder of and mastermind behind The Fiendish Five. A large owl who resided in Russia, Clockwerk replaced his entire body with advanced machinery in the hopes to wipe out the Cooper line out of jealousy for their reputation as master thieves. He is the arch nemesis of the entire Cooper Family and Sly Cooper. He is the main antagonist of the series, although his death occurs in the first game. He was voiced by Ross Douglass. Clockwerk was born a long time before the events of the Thevius Racoonus as a Eurasian Eagle-owl with red eyes and brown plumage. No information is given of his family, real name, or early life, though it is known that, at some point he learned of the great fame of the Cooper Clan and was overcome with rage and jealousy. Due to this burning hate, he knew he had to carry on in order to wipe out the Cooper family. He made a final decision and began replacing his own body with machinery. How such advanced technology was acquired back then is still a mystery, though it may be that Clockwerk was an inventor or builder of sorts. He may have been born in the Ice Age as Clockwerk was sighted there in Thieves in Time. History Prior to the Series Clockwerk is more than a thousand years old, enough that even in some of the oldest pictures Sly has of his family, Clockwerk's shadow can be seen in the background against the sky or moon. He has been kept alive by his fierce, fiery hatred for the Cooper family, a line he made himself a rival of. Either when, before, or after Sly was born, he formed the Fiendish Five. When Sly was around the age of eight, he led them in an attack against the Cooper family, slaying Sly's father and mother. In the process, he stole the family's sacred book of thieving, The Thievius Raccoonus, tore the pages out of the book, and gave some of the other pages to the other four members. Even though Clockwerk was aware of Sly's existence, he doesn't hurt him. The reason for this is can be found by a famous quote from Clockwerk during their confrontation over a volcano, "...I wanted to show the world that without your precious book, the Cooper line was nothing." ''Sly Cooper and the Thievious Raccoonus'' Sly Cooper traveled the world with Bentley and Murray once he left the orphanage, seeking to recover The Thievius Raccoonus from The Fiendish Five, which are Sir Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Panda King, and of course Clockwerk himself. Sly studied the pictures in the book as he recovered them; seeing Clockwerk's frame in each photo, he began to piece it together. However, it was Bentley who figured out where the evil owl was hiding, and they traveled to a volcano in Russia to finally face the murderer of his family. Clockwerk didn't directly meet Sly at first; instead he caught Carmelita and used her to lure Sly into a gas chamber, where Bentley saved him by hacking into the device, shutting it off. Sending one of his smaller Robot Falcons, nicknamed "Falcons", he stole Sly's cane in which Carmelita promptly helped the raccoon get it back. Finally, borrowing the Inspector's jet pack, Sly faced his robotic foe, who answered Sly's questions with what he thought to be the correct answers. The metal in Clockwerk's armor was too strong for the jet pack's bullets to break alone, so Carmelita shot the owl's body with her gun, which weakened the armor and allowed Sly to strike his foe down. Clockwerk falls into the lava only to fly back out, no longer with his wings but jets, which hold the massive owl aloft. Shooting more deadly missiles now, they continue to fight over the lava until finally the owl falls again. Sly lands on the Clockwerk pieces with Bentley's warning in his ears, that the owl will reconstruct himself if Sly doesn't finish him off fast. Sly slams Clockwerk's face with his cane, while Clockwerk shouts out, "Cooper! You will never be rid of me! Clockwork is superior!!!" Though thought to be defeated, an end cutscene shows Clockwerk's head floating in the lava, as one red eye opens slowly then Murray screams after that have happened after the credits. He regenerated after Sly destroyed his head in the final battle. ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' Neyla betrayed Sly and the Klaww Gang, sealing her body and soul into Clockwerk. During the battle with Clock-La she claims that a new power is growing inside her, this is actually Clockwerk taking control of her body, during the final phase of the fight Clockwerk is in control of Clock-La and uses Neyla's hate to fuel himself. Clock-La was destroyed by Sly, Carmelita, Bentley and Murray, but not before its beak clamped down and broke Bentley's legs. After Neyla's death, Sly and Carmelita destroy the Hate Chip, thus destroying Clockwerk and his remaining parts for good. ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' Clockwerk has been seen in many locations in Thieves in Time watching Sly. He first appears in Japan, watching Sly and Riochi from a building. He later appears in the Wild West, watching the battle between Tenessee Kid and Toothpick's soldiers. He returns again in the Ice Age, monitoring Bob and appears in Medieval times and ancient Arabia. Clockwerk also appears in Bentley's dream, where he confronts the things he fears. In the present day Sly finds Clockwerk's eye, which was not destroyed along with him, revealing that Clockwerk still exists and is not gone for good. ''Sly Cooper Movie'' Clockwerk is confirmed to appear in the upcoming Sly Cooper film. Powers and Abilities Defunct Physiology:Clockwerk's biological body was at some point replaced with highly advanced robotic parts imbued with the ability to never rust or decay. *'Regenerative Durability':His advanced robot parts could even repair itself after suffering incredible damage. This allowed him to survive beyond his intended life span as a person. *'Bionic Weapons':Equipped with a multitude of weapons, including missiles, flamethrowers, laser emitters, launchers that could fire electric rings, mechanical eggs that could launch minichoppers, and an energy weapon. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Clockwerk was extremely resilient to damage, as simple weapons like Carmelita's shock pistol and jetpack missiles were individually ineffective against him. In addition, Clockwerk's body could survive being heavily damaged and submerged in molten lava. *'Propulsion':It was given spare engines in the event Clockwerk was unable to use his wings to fly. *'Hatred & Envy Empowerment':Due to his Hate Chip, Clockwerk has kept himself for hundreds of years on a steady dies of jealousy and hate against the Cooper Clan's Thieving reputation. **'Immortality':Due to the Hate Chip fueled by his own hatred and jealousy, Clockwerk was kept alive for hundreds of years. **'Eternal Youth':This also extended that Clockwerk stopped aging because of the Hate Chip prevents his robotic body from rusting or decaying, this also stems from his comment that perfection has no age. Genius Intellect:Clockwerk was remarkably intelligent. *'Mechanical Expert':He had constructed his lair on Karak-Karov Volcano and developed multiple weapons and vehicles for the Fiendish Five to use for their own personal schemes including hover vehicles and his death ray, as well as devising a gas chamber which he would later used to incapacitated Sly. **'Expert Inventor':He also created a legion of mechanical birds called Robo-Falcons, similar to him, and hordes of lava slugs to do his bidding. *'Master Strategist':He was able to think accordingly and execute cunning plans, assaulting and slaughtering Sly's father and being able to lure Sly into his gas chamber by manipulating his feelings for Carmelita. List of Villains with Body Parts: For Arpeggio's plan with the Clockwerk pieces, see Arpeggio. *'Clockwerk Tail Feathers:' Dimitri, the first boss of Sly 2, uses the feathers to make false money. Because of their special alloy, they would never wear out. *'Clockwerk Wings:' Used by Rajan simply as throne room decorations. *'Clockwerk Heart:' Rajan's second piece, was cut in half to be used as both a powerful accessory to his staff, and to grow spices at an amazing rate. *'Clockwerk Eyes:' Used by the Contessa to enhance her hypnotism abilities. *'Clockwerk Lungs and Stomach:' Given to Jean Bison to allow his Iron Horses (trains) to run all day and night. *'Clockwerk Talons:' Also given to Jean-Bison, they are powerful enough to slice through steel in which the lumberjack used to simply cut down trees. *'Clockwerk Brain:' Arpeggio's part, he didn't use it for such trivial matters, he had a different view of their use. It was mentioned in "He Who Tames the Iron Horse" by both Arpeggio and Jean-Bison. It is only seen in the first game when swiping away at his face in the last level. If you jump on his head and move the camera, you can see the brain hooked up to wires in his skull. *'Hate Chip:' Power source for all the pieces, which made them pristine through out time. Once destroyed, the rest of the Clockwerk Frame died with it. Personality Described by Sly often as a monster, he feels no remorse or any other emotion save anger and hate, which he believes is power. These emotions were able to be felt through a "Hate Chip" stored in his brain. Even though he believed the hate in the chip was what gave him his power it was probably burning energy installed in the chip that gave the feeling of these emotions and repaired and preserved his body for all time. Cruel, sadistic, and egomaniacal, he is also considered to be a serial killer, which isn't far from the truth since the evil owl sought to wipe out an entire family just to gain recognition as the ultimate thief. He seems to look down on concepts such as loyalty and empathy as evidenced by his commentary after Sly saved Carmelita at his fortress. He is known by some as "The Bane of The Cooper Clan." Trivia *The Clockwerk Brain is only seen in Sly Cooper and The Thievius Raccoonus but never retrieved. *At the end of Episode 7, you find out that Jean-Bison raided the safe house, found all the parts and sold them to Arpeggio. *The known Clockwerk parts previously in possession of the Klaww Gang are the Tail Feathers, Wings, Heart, Eyes, Lungs, Stomach, Talons, and Brain. Despite this, Arpeggio seems to have all the remaining pieces at the end of Sly 2, as these pieces alone couldn't create an actual owl (though it is said Arpeggio was only in possession of the Brain). Arpeggio did mention that Jean Bison got "The Lion's Share of the parts" and had previously sold a number of them to him for money, meaning that Jean Bison had all of the unseen parts. *Clockwerk is powered by "The Hate Chip" a micro chip within his head, which draws power from Clockwerk's hatred of the Coopers. The chip feeds off of Clockwerk's hatred and uses it as power to restore him making him near invincible. *Clockwerk managed to open one of his eyes at the end of the first game yet somehow, even after being restored, he never regained consciousness meaning he may have possibly just died. *In episode 8 In the blimp, Clockwerk is seen fully restored, but in the fight with "Clock-la" the body is seen in the same damaged shape as in the final battle at the end of Sly 1 *In the final boss battle, Clockwerk seems to say "I am... been selling... Flowers... Never... reality... Belay... I will become... Feet together... I will live... Redirect Energy...", what this means is unknown; this is most likely Clockwerk rambling or his robot brain is giving out and produces errors in speech, but when Sly Cooper was destroying the head, he made a statement that he's superior without producing errors. Category:Crime Lord Category:Bird of Prey Category:Avian Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Sly Cooper Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Immortals Category:Old Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Criminals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the past Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Hatemongers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Egomaniacs Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Envious Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Delusional Category:Crackers Category:The Heavy Category:Outright Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Dark Forms Category:Mad Scientist Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessed Object Category:Hybrids Category:Stalkers Category:Trap Master Category:Empowered Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Laser-Users Category:Hunters Category:Evil Creator Category:Giant Robots Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Brutes Category:Hypnotists Category:God Wannabe Category:Bigger Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Family Murderer Category:Strategic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Lawful Evil Category:Legacy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Died in Disgrace